<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Too Deep by AVintagePeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395250">In Too Deep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVintagePeach/pseuds/AVintagePeach'>AVintagePeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, First Meetings, Original Character(s), Roleplay, Secret Relationship, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVintagePeach/pseuds/AVintagePeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As hesitant as he was Jae signed up for a service called Sync. Sync is for high profile people to make friends without the pressure of the operator or "friend" knowing who they truly are. Jae finds himself more curious about his "friend" Sunrise. Asha is an established operator for Sync and enjoys making new clients. She is good at her job and usually treats her clients as just business however Saint gets under her skin. What happens when Saint and Sunrise decide to do more than just text?</p><p>Song suggestion for the story: In Too Deep by DVSN.</p><p>Smut will be indicated in a note at the beginning of the chapter that contains it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Are we friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Although this is not the first thing I ever wrote, this is the first thing I have ever published on fanfiction sites. Please be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft melody blasts from the speakers while Jae Bum assembles his next song. He smooths back his long dark chocolate-colored hair contemplating how to proceed. He hums to the beat mentally checking off his progress. The song was nearly complete. His hands find each other through his tresses and lock together as a resting place. Moments later they move down to massage his shoulders. Then closes his eyes to relieve them. Staring at the screen for hours caused a desert and resting his pupils is the only oasis. Removing one sense heightened the other. He swipes lingering hair behind his ears to let the sound in more clearly. The beat melts into him. Studying it, Jae considers what could be wrong.</p><p>He never liked people to interrupt him during the final stages of mastering a song. If anyone came to see his “progress” they would be greeted with a musical shit storm. Unmatched music sheets scattered all over his studio. Nonsensical papers with unorganized memos and doodles, somehow stuffed in one of the comfortable but older of the two couches lined against the wall. Even under his bare feet sprawl balls of sticky notes resting two inches from a half-empty wastebasket or in his ‘studio’ slippers.</p><p> “Keep going down and…” He sings out loud as the beat goes on matching his final version of lyrics to the sound. He winces and abruptly opens his eyes. He slams his overburdened hands on the spacebar to pause the song. Deep in thought, he absentmindedly grabs a fresh pen to write down what he believes is wrong, but nothing forms into tangible thoughts. After flipping and tapping the pen on paper Jae throws it so hard and fast bounces off his computer screen and flies right over his shoulder landing on his phone still lighting up from people trying to contact him. He ignores the pen and the buzzing caused by vibrates from the phone to consider trying the song again before defeat overcomes him. He palms his hands and lets out a loud sigh. Gradually he looks up at the camera sitting on top of a pile of mislabeled boxes to diary his introspection. “It’s 2 am.” He says slowly raising his weatherbeaten deep brown eyes toward the camera. The camera faithfully captures his almost too dark to be considered brown eyes recording his inner disappointment, He has been working on the same song all night. Nothing sounds right to him. “Again,” he says to himself, shifting his gaze back to the computer. </p><p>The beat starts again, but even louder. The speaker shakes to the bass like a thickset girl in a twerk contest. He bobs his head up and down matching the beat. Tremors from the music are piercing his soul. Again he sings, “Keep going down and…,” and continues, “I like the way you…..” <em> Maybe this is it. </em> Just a few adjustments and he is done for the night or morning depending on how one looks at it. He made it all the way through so this is a cause for celebration or at least a well-deserved break. The finishing touches can wait. He reaches for his phone on the newer leather couch closest to him. Instead of getting up, Jae stretches his hand grabbing for a grip on his phone. The overextension causes the chair, with him in it, to topple over. Half his body plops on the edge of the couch. “That’s it.” He breathes. So tired he leisurely adjusts himself to lean against the front of the couch and kicks the abandoned chair away. He doesn’t plan on getting up for a while. So there the chair lies judging and begging him to get up and finish his work. Too late now. He is too preoccupied with missed messages and calls to give it a final go at the song. Six missed calls, a multitude of messages, and a reminder for a long-overdue appointment with ‘Sunrise’ from <em> Sync </em>.</p><p><em> Sync </em>is a service that Jae initially had major doubts about. At its core, it is a ‘buy-a-friend’ chatting services for people who want someone to speak to about… anything… without the fear of retaliation and manipulation. Depending on how you look at it, the operator or “friend” was legally required to sign a confidentiality agreement with the client or person who needs someone to talk to ensure the safety of the information being shared. Most people who took part in this service were wealthy, famous, or both. The service claims to help its participants to enjoy “normal” friendships without the pressure of being taken advantage of. Everything reveal is true except the names and there isn’t a mention of age or locations. Secret enough not to connect dots, but open enough to forge a relationship. Operators are real people who just happen to be good at connecting with others.</p><p>It wasn’t Jae’s idea to essentially buy a friend. However, the more and more famous he got, the more he wanted normality. Prior to enrolling, Yoongi told him about how it was stupid at first, but now it defuses his anxiety and loneliness. Jae used to think that his bandmates and few long term friends were good enough, but he realized meeting someone new and creating a connection was harder than he postulated. Now he is 6 months in and paying on a month to month chat only membership. He speculated that it wouldn’t work out for him and after a month he would have canceled. He had to “connect” with a series of random “friends” he connected with someone he felt compatible with. The random chats ensure that he had a choice in who he wanted to be a friend. At this stage, the chats are like chatrooms with people speaking on different topics. No one was allowed to share voice notes, videos, gifs, and so on. The purpose was to find the one through a sea of chatters. Once the “friend” was found, the client selects them by pressing a button saying ‘Let’s be friends.’ If the operator accepts, other functions open up depending on the payment level. </p><p>The highest level, which Yoongi purchased, allowed him to send and receive anything and receive a one-way video chat. The client had the option to never show their face but can request the “friend” to use video chat. He claimed it helped the connection grow. Yoongi even considers them a true friend. That admission previously had Jae scoffing at the idea, but now he considers trying it with Asha or as she is known “Sunrise”. Asha and Jae haven’t exchanged anything that shows their true self. It is a rule he established to keep his distance. He considers breaking this rule all the time. The curiosity of who she is, assuming Asha is actually a woman, is boiling just below the surface barely steadying him to keep the mystery hidden. He thinks about what she actually looks like all the time. She doesn’t have a Korean username, but is fluent, which makes it hard for him to solidify who she really is.</p><p>For as long as Asha has known Saint, he has never missed a session. He is one of a miniature pool of “protected” clients that she enjoyed speaking to. “I wonder if he is okay.” She says to her then midnight colored cat, Shadow. She gently tabs his head continuing her thought allowed. “You miss your friend too, huh?” Shadow responds by purring against her hand and blinking with his vivid yellow eyes. Trying to figure out what Saint is doing she accidentally continues to pat Shadow until he reacts with bewildering haste. Shadow swats her hand away and tries to bit it. Luckily Shadow is still a young kitten and it didn’t hurt as much as it looks. Asha snatches her hand away recovering from Shadow’s attack. She chuckles at his attempt to show what a manly cat is. “I think we should just call it a night, it’s been a long day.” </p><p>After a quick shower and change into her pajamas, she snugs into bed plugging her phone into the charger tapped to her cheap IKEA nightstand. Shadow claws his way in next to her and kneads his body into the pillow next to her. She kisses his forehead and he blinks at her before closing his eyes to sleep. She is not far behind. Asha checked her phone one last time for any message from her client, specifically Saint. <em> Nothing </em>. Before letting out a built-up sigh, the phone buzzes right out of her hand dropping into her face. She lifts it to find a message from Saint. One corner of her mouth slants up. Before responding, she turns down the obnoxious brightness, props her self sightly up but still her back making herself more comfortable for late-night texting.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Saint:     </strong>You sleep?<br/>
<strong>Sunrise: </strong> Almost. Midnight is.<br/>
              What happened today?<br/>
<strong>Saint:    </strong> I was busy.<br/>
              I was lost in work. I didn’t realize how much time passed.</p><p>Jae moves from his floor position on to the couch. Waiting for Asha’s reply he clears the couch of paper and settles into the cushions welcomes him in.</p><p><strong>Sunrise:</strong> Hmm, okay.<br/>
              I was a little worried. You never missed a session before.<br/>
<strong>Saint:</strong>     Yeah, you mad?</p><p>Asha rolls her eyes before choosing her next words.</p><p><strong>Sunrise: </strong>No. LOL. A bit snippy, aren’t you?<br/>
<strong>Saint: </strong>    Ain’t I always?<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> It feels a bit different…must be because of work.<br/>
<strong>Saint:</strong>     It is.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> We can talk tomorrow.<br/>
<strong>Saint:    </strong> …<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> …?<br/>
<strong>Saint:</strong>     Why not now?<br/>
<strong>Sunrise: </strong>Well it is almost 3 and from what I can remember, you usually have early mornings.</p><p>Jae considers her valid statement. His eyes search the phone for the time. 2:46. Delaying his next response he mulls over if he should call it a night or complete the song.</p><p><strong>Sunrise:</strong> Saint…<br/>
              ?<br/>
<strong>Saint:</strong>     Sorry, deep thought. <br/>
              I am going to call it a night, but let me ask you something.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> What’s that?<br/>
<strong>Saint:</strong>     For as long as I have known you we kept it appointment based.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> Uh-huh…<br/>
<strong>Saint:</strong>     Mind if we just play it by ear. I hit you up whenever.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> Sure. Why the sudden change?<br/>
<strong>Saint:    </strong> More free time these days. If I wanna just chat, I wanna hit you up whenever.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> I prefer that, but I would have accommodated you any way you wanted.<br/>
              I thought sessions were always easiest.<br/>
<strong>Saint:    </strong> It was, but I can’t believe I am saying this but, I consider you a friend now.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> And sessions make it weird…<br/>
<strong>Saint:     </strong>Right.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise: </strong>I am open. I will text you the same way I text anyone else.<br/>
<strong>Saint:</strong>     I thought I was special.</p><p>Asha’s eyes widen at his message. She didn’t mean to offend him. Just before she could he diffuses the comment.</p><p><strong>Saint:</strong>     I’m just kidding. I know you have other friends…. Clients.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise: </strong>Yea, but you are one of my favorite people to speak to.<br/>
<strong>Saint:</strong>     Don’t lie.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> I’m not, geez.<br/>
             Just take solace in the fact that I do. I actually consider you a friend even though I am missing some details about you.<br/>
<strong>Saint:</strong>    …</p><p>Maybe it was the late hours or maybe it was his true feelings. He decides to finally ask for more, soon.</p><p><strong>Saint:    </strong> I should say the same. But its all good, for protection.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> Duh.<br/>
<strong>Saint:</strong>     Look who's sassy now…<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> <span class="x1F445"><span class="hide">(Tongue )</span></span><br/>
<strong>Saint:    </strong> Are you a girl, I mean a lady… a woman? Lol  <span class="x1F605"><span class="hide">(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )</span></span><br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> Yes. I thought you knew that.<br/>
<strong>Saint:</strong>     I speculated. Didn’t want to assume.<br/>
              That’s good to know.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> Why is that?<br/>
<strong>Saint:    </strong> It just is.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> Alright.<br/>
              I’m going to bed, I am exhausted.<br/>
<strong>Saint:     </strong>Same.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> Go to your room.<br/>
<strong>Saint:</strong>     How you’d know I’m not.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> I know you enough to sense you are still in your office.<br/>
<strong>Saint:</strong>     Whatever. Night.<br/>
<strong>Sunrise:</strong> Night.</p><p>He rubs his tired and probably red eyes a few times over before getting off the couch. He scans the hurricane hit room, shrugs, and proceeds to his bedroom. The freshly washed black sheets invited him to stay the night wrapped in comfort. Only just does his clothes make the hamper across the room. Soaring as they fling over escaping his body. Too tired to take a shower, he exchanges his used clothes for new ones before climbing into bed. In no time, his lids finally collapse from the weight of stress and overtaxing. All is pitch black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Step Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next five months fly by. Although skepticism constantly washes over Jae just before he thinks of texting Asha, he shakes it off giving his best go conveniently forgetting she is essentially a purchased friend. <em> Friend-for-hire </em>. Once they are in a flow of conversation, Jae forgets how much he has spent on just someone neutral to talk to. He finally admits to Yoongi his progress with Asha.</p><p><b>Jae:</b>       Yoon <br/><b>Yoongi:</b> What?<br/><b>Jae:</b>        So the service is not bad. <br/><b>Yoongi:</b> Huh?<br/>             Oh… not bad aye. <br/>             Explain.<br/><b>Jae:</b>       Basically, I been talking to someone for 7 months now.<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> Y’all video chatted? Host bar? <span class="x1F60F"><span class="hide">(Smirking Face)</span></span><br/><b>Jae:</b>       No, just texting.<br/>             I don’t even know her name. <br/><b>Yoongi:</b> Her.<br/><b>Jae:       </b>Yea<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> Well, I am not sure what to say. Congratulations? You have a friend.<br/><b>Jae:       </b>Fuck you. It’s nice to speak to someone.... not about all this.<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> We friends tho.<br/><b>Jae:       </b>You know what I mean.<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> I’m still chatting with someone... She.<br/><b>Jae:       </b>Name?<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> Idk. I gave her the username Strange.<br/><b>Jae:       </b>Subtle...<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> <span class="x1F604"><span class="hide">(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )</span></span> Did you give a better name?<br/><b>Jae:       </b>Sunrise.<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> ...<br/>             Anywho… she video chats with me. Usually, late nights when I have time alone.<br/><b>Jae:       </b>How is video chatting…<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> Good.<br/><b>Jae:</b> Be more specific, geez. <span class="x1F644"><span class="hide">(Face With Rolling Eyes )</span></span><br/><b>Yoongi:</b> I think it makes the friendship more real. I prefer to speak in person but this is as close as I will allow it.<br/><b>Jae:       </b>How much does she know about you?<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> Quite a bit, but its a lot of information most people don’t know. <br/>I feel like it keeps me safe because once I give more stuff that is considered public knowledge she will figure out who I am with a simple google search.<br/><b>Jae:       </b>Hm...<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> ??<br/><b>Jae:       </b>I tell her a lot, whether it is public knowledge or not. She never asks me what I do, but I think I eluded to me being in music.<br/><b>Yoongi: </b>It’s not like you the only one. You could be a number of people. Is she suspicious?<br/><b>Jae:       </b>I dunno. She lets me lead the conversation or sometimes talk about herself.<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> Sounds like a good set up? <br/><b>Jae:       </b>It is…<br/>Are you attracted to her?<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> Yes and she knows it.<br/><b>Jae:       </b>Really? <span class="x1F632"><span class="hide">(Astonished Face )</span></span><br/>             Do I wanna know far you got?<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> LOL. No. But I wasn’t really expecting to like her as much as I do.<br/>             She doesn’t I know Ido. She may have a feeling tho.<br/><b>Jae:</b>       You sure…<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> No, but I am paying so...whatever. <br/><b>Jae:       </b>LOL<br/>             Were you attracted to her before or after video?<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> Before, even... Before I knew she was a girl. <br/><b>Jae:       </b>… hm...<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> Sounds like someone is projecting.<br/><b>Jae:      </b> I gotta go….hit me up if you not busy later.<br/><b>Yoongi:</b> Aight.</p><p>Everyday Asha tries and fails at waking up early. Usually, around 7:00 am is her aim, but she tends to register the sun is fully up around 9:00. The series of alarms encourage her in reaching this goal, but the snooze button sets her back again. Shadow is a needy boy, but always patiently waiting for Asha to make the first move. As soon as her eyes peek out to adjust to a new day, Shadow assertively meows and gently paws her face. After kissing his little head, the bed covers shift over as she plants her feet to the floor. Probably needing to go hours ago, he runs off to the bathroom.</p><p><em> BUZZ BUZZ….BUZZ BUZZ. </em>The phone dances its way off her nightstand and continues to dance as it receives notifications. There is never a time where it is completely silent. Releasing a quick sigh, her eyes focus on the phone pondering which one of her clients is blowing it up. Instead of picking it up, she lethargically trots over to the bathroom to officially start her day. </p><p>Oil. Foam. Toner. Essence. Serum. Moisturizer. Sunblock. Finally, body butter. Routines are annoying and time-consuming, but it’s necessary to keep up appearances. Some days are lazier than others but Asha still has to make sure she is prime for a video call. Video calls and even phone calls are quite pricey but it’s even more pricey if she doesn’t deliver. Albeit the services don’t require its’ hotline associate, chat operators, video services, or hosts to look presentable, it does ensure the clients stay after “meeting” their “friend.” Sync wants the friendship to be as authentic as possible. </p><p>Many, including Asha, are just regular people with regular lives and they come in all shapes and sizes. Asha an attractive woman to put it simply. Her routine keeps her earthy chestnut skin radiating like darkened umber in the summer and golden but warm undertone in the winter. On a good day, reflections of light showcase her skin as silky with a slight dewiness, well hydrated. On a bad day, reflective on which season, she was oily or super dry. </p><p>Just like any nose, it was centered but more button than flat at the tip and slightly widened and could be mistaken rounded. It isn’t a small nose like most the locals cherish, but it isn’t a big one either. Continuing the difference between her and her neighbors she was considered healthy back home, sporting a size US 12, but here she is probably more heavy based on looks alone. Asha’s inconsistently consistent workout routines keep her from gaining more weight because food has a special place in her heart. </p><p>5’5” wouldn’t really be considered tall for a woman, but sometimes she feels that way with her new friends. Not all of them are small specifically the men, but there is a noticeable height difference. Clothes are always an issue even when she could shop in more stories. A bit sculpted, just enough to see tone in her arms, legs, and thickset thighs. Clothes are not hard to find but they do stick to her more pearshaped than hourglass body as if everything was made bodycon. </p><p>The process of getting dressed to come to the office when prompted is harder than most days. She tries to dress modestly and keep in mind the office style but people notice her seductive shape even when wearing a potato sack. Similar to the rest of her body, C cup is not that big, but no matter what she wears she is judged because she is not a native. Korea is pretty forward-thinking, nevertheless, they still have a long way with people who look like her. Always attractive but different. Regardless of how others feel, Asha has carved a life she likes here and doesn’t plan on changing location any time soon.</p><p>The more clients you have, the more money you make. So Asha often plays all roles to ensure her small but luxurious apartments stays paid. Hotline associates make the least but it is the easiest and most uniform role. Just answer calls or chats and let the person on the other end rant about their issues or simply discuss their day. Sometimes they need comfort or talking down so they won’t do something stupid, but you rarely answer the same person twice. It’s marketed as a quick way to say whatever without the repercussion of retaliation. Chat operators and video services are usually under the same umbrella because it basically functions the same for the client. You can speak through a chat roulette which can be video only or chat only enabled until the client finds the right “connection.” Video services get you the client faster, especially if you seem attractive, but there isn’t longevity. </p><p>Lastly hosts. Hosting can sound like a controlled escort service, but it isn’t. The office has computers, video booths, and any other amenity to set the scene only when employees choose not to use their homes and personal equipment. The office has hosting rooms which are essentially lounges for people to meet. No sex allow and confidentiality is implied. Touching must be consented to and no one is allowed to speak about what happens unless they are clients of the host service. Everyone including employees’ dresses however they want. So a variety of people can be found to exhibit the different types of friends you can meet. Sexy friends, non assuming, relaxed, and so on.</p><p>For as long as Asha worked as a host, which was not long, she never felt uncomfortable, but it was clear the crowd was not impartial. She signed up only if she needed to make a large purchase or to pay extra on student loans. The chats were safe enough to say anything, but intimate so that a connection can form without additional pressures like meeting at the host lounge or video chatting. Asha met Jae though chatting and her more permanent clients predominantly came from there too. Jae and maybe 2 others are considered true friends. The rest is just business.</p><p>She waltzes toward her computer currently situated on the coffee table to check the messages and requests from Sync. She linked her phone and computer because squinting at a small screen is not an option this early in the morning. Upon sign-in 36 notifications flashes across the screen. She flips around answering chats and requests. Scheduling out her day and clearing out her inboxes to afford more time to answer her favorite clients. She noticed Jae tried to contact her earlier.</p><p><b>Saint:</b>    You up? <span class="small"> (7:23 am) </span> <span class="x1F440"><span class="hide">(Eyes )</span></span><br/>I thought you said you would be up. <span class="small"> (7:57 am) </span><br/>I’ll take this as you aren’t. Hit me up when you do. <span class="small"> (8:03 am) </span></p><p>Adjusting between two decorative pillows prepares to chat with Jae. Assuming he would answer right away. Not sure if it was the prospect of talking with him or just her active imagination, the feeling of butterflies flutters through her chest tickling her heart. “Strange.” She thought.</p><p><b>Sunrise:</b> Jae?<br/>             Sorry I missed your messages. I failed again at waking up.<br/>             …Hit me up when you get a chance. <span class="small"> (10:35 am) </span></p><p>No response. A look of defeat presents itself until she saw the animation for the user typing a message.</p><p><b>Saint:    </b>Hey. I just finalized my song. I got time to chat if you do now.<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> I do.<br/>             Just for you.</p><p>She paused realizing that line sounded stupid and suggestive.</p><p><b>Saint:</b>     Hmm. Just for me?<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> Ah yeah. I like talking to you. <br/><b>Saint:     </b>You must say that to all your clients.<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> Truthfully. No.<br/><b>Saint:</b>     Okay…<span class="x1F633"><span class="hide">(Flushed Face )</span></span><br/><b>Sunrise:</b> I don’t. As a matter of fact, you are the first I have said that to.<br/>             Consider yourself special.</p><p>She winces. Too bad there isn’t an undo button. </p><p><b>Saint:     </b>Cool.<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> Moving on. I thought you said your day off was today. Why are you working?<br/><b>Saint:    </b> It is my day off. I just wanted to finish that before relaxing. It was on my mind.<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> We could hang out, sorta. I thought I would have a full schedule, but I think I will be free after 6.<br/><b>Saint:    </b> How?<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> Well I never sent you pictures, but I could send pictures of my dinner and the show I am watching.<br/>              We could chat like that.<br/>              Unless that sounds stupid to you.<br/>              It probably is.<br/>              That is why you aren’t responding.<br/>              Okay… I will sign off now. <span class="x1F62C"><span class="hide">(Grimacing Face )</span></span></p><p>Jae was stunned that he didn’t think of that before. He let her dig a hole until his thoughts were properly gathered.</p><p><b>Saint:</b>     Relax. Why you so extra? haha.<br/>              I was just thinking.<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> LOL. You didn’t stop me. Sorry for making you uncomfortable.<br/><b>Saint:</b>     Actually. It’s a good idea. 6 sounds good. Let’s make it a happy hour.<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> Oooo. I have this bourbon I been meaning to try. Some client sent it as a gift.<br/><b>Saint:</b>     People buy you gifts?!?<br/>              Do they know where you live? Like the exact location?<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> Yes and No. I thought I told you about the gifts.<br/><b>Saint:</b>     I don’t think so.</p><p>Jae isn't much of a gift-giver, but he can't help to feel like a neglectful friend.</p><p><b>Sunrise:</b> Some people send stuff to the office.<br/><b>Saint:</b>     Huh…. interesting.<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> Yeah. It doesn’t happen often. Only the people I have talked to for a while.<br/><b>Saint:</b>     Except for me.<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> You be late. Lol.<br/><b>Saint:     </b>...bruh.<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> No pressure. You don’t have to send me anything.<br/><b>Saint:</b>     Okay. I won’t.<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> … <span class="x1F610"><span class="hide">(Neutral Face )</span></span><br/><b>Saint:</b>     LOL. Maybe one day.<br/><b>Sunrise: </b>Yeah yeah yeah.<br/><b>Saint:    </b> I got some errands to run. I’ll hit you up around 6. Wear something nice.<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> Why?<br/><b>Saint:</b>    I upgraded my membership today. We can send photos.<br/>             Or rather… you can to me.<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> Interesting.<br/><b>Saint:</b>     What is?<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> Why? <br/><b>Saint:    </b> I guess I am more curious about who you are really.<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> I never lied to you.<br/><b>Saint:</b>     That’s good to know. I just wanna put a face and environment together. <br/><b>Sunrise:</b> Yessir.<br/><b>Saint:     </b>Gotta go. Bye.<br/><b>Sunrise:</b> Bye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>